


My Love Lives On

by Christine1911



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine1911/pseuds/Christine1911
Summary: After the burning of the Opera Populaire, Erik and Chris, now husband and wife, find passage to North America. With their meager savings, they struggle to survive. Will Chris' singing career turn her into an American star? Will their past doom them to a life of poverty? Find out in this thrilling sequel to The Phantomess.





	1. One-Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, my lovelies. The sequel's first chapter is now out. I hope you enjoy, and please, tell me if I make any errors with tying this with The Phantomess. With All My Love,  
> Christine  
> (*Squeels like a little girl*)

**Chris' POV**

I lay beside Erik, the constant rocking beginning to lull me off to sleep. Still, I fought my fatigue. I hadn't taken my eyes off him since the fire, and I had barely slept since we left the hospital. I still couldn't quite believe he had survived, that he had come back. Erik's breathing had long been the deep rhythm of sleep, but I fought my mind to stay awake. "Mon amour, you must sleep." I nearly fell out of bed at Erik's voice. He chuckled slightly, then sat up on his elbows. "Sleep now."

"Erik-" He silenced me with a kiss. He barely pulled back an centimeter to speak.

"Please, mon Femme, you must sleep. I will not have you getting sick." At a loss for words, I nodded. He lay back down beside me and smirked. I shook my head.

"Mon Mari, you know I can never refuse you. Not when you're so close to me."

"Yes, mon amour. I know." I could hear his smirk. "Still, you have already promised me." Sighing, I snuggled closer to his healing ribs and allowed the rocking of the boat to transport me to the land of dreams. 

**Erik's POV**

I listened to her be rocked off to sleep, and I smiled. After I was sure she wouldn't wake, I reached down and stroked her face. She was really, truely, beautiful. I couldn't believe anyone would hurt her, hate her. And, not for the first time, I wished I could give her what she wanted from me. As I wasn't conscious on our wedding night, and I was still healing from the injuries I recieved that night, we had yet to connsumate. I didn't realize how much time had passed as I sat in contemplation, but Chris woke, and, as I watched her yawn and stretch, taking the costumary deep breath that she's done every day since I found her, I knew that I wasn't let anything-or anyone-stop me from showing her how much I loved her.

I leaned down and gently kissed her lips, and she smiled against my lips. My hand drifted to her waist, and hers came up to play with my wig. I deepened the kiss, gently opening her lips with my tounge, my hand gliding up and down her waist, over her stomach, until it drifted to her upper thigh. "Erik?" It was a gasp for breath as much as a question. I kissed her sweetly and whispered. 

"I know. I won't hurt myself. Just..." I didn't know what else to say, how to explain, but her eyes spoke nothing but love. Slowly, she nodded, a tiny thing. I smiled and bit back a sigh of relief. Slowly, I let me hand go to her ankle, then back up, pulling her dress up to her waist. She gasped at the cold air, and I smiled again, kissing her. Our tounges danced together, her fighting to keep control. But when my hands brushed her through her open chemise, she surrendered with another gasp. I found her womanhood, and was rewarded with a moan, followed by my name. I started to circle around it, and she slowly began to move with me. I pushed harder against her.

"Erik...please..." she wimpered.

"I know, mon Femme. I know." I kissed her again, then pulled back to see her eyes.

**Chris' POV**

I didn't quite know what Erik intended, but I knew he, somehow, needed this. I didn't imagine that I would be so caught up in his touch I would forget all my worries. I was becoming quite delirious from the sensation of his hands agaisnt me, and I slid my hands from his neck to his shoulder blades. He growled and pushed even harder than he already was. I gasped and raked my fingernails down his back. He winced and gasped, and I immediantly regained my sanity. "Erik...Erik I..."

"It's okay, mon amour." He went to kiss me again, but I gently pushed him away, afraid of myself. He held his eyes closed for while, then opened them and looked at me imploringly. "Let me show you..." Slowly, eyes closed, I nodded again. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of me. I realized, for the first time, that I was completely exposed. A blush crept furiously into my cheeks, and he chuckled. Just then, as his chuckle was still ringing in my ears, he touched me again. I had never felt anything so heavenly before. I reached out and grabbed at him, but all I could reach was his cheeks. He had planned it this way, I couldn't hurt him if I wanted to. He pushed and swirled and circled until I felt the pressure build to a breaking point. My hips jerked and twitched, and he smiled up at me. It was his cocky smile that sent me over the edge. I cried out and tensed as I felt all the pressure leave, then slumped forward, falling until he caught me. I blushed and yawned. "Mon Femme-"

"I love you." He smiled, eyes twinkling, and I blushed harder. I gathered myself and managed to sit up on my own. "Erik...I've never felt...that was..." I had no words. I sighed, and he chuckled again.

"Mon amour..." He kissed me, "You are mine."


	3. Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy y'all

So....been a while.....sorry! I've been really busy for like my whole life but things are finally settling down for once. Next chapter will hopefully be up next week, I plan on Thursday or before. Sorry again for the hiatus!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
